Zelda Idol
by cowman121
Summary: Zelda Idol is the next big thing in Hyrule
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda but Nintendo does

ZELDA IDOL

"This is what we need!" said Link, the judge. "Yeah!" Darunia, the judge said agreeing with Link. Just as they were talking the producer came by.

"Hey guys, you don't have a third judge" the producer said.

"Hey he's right" Link said looking at Darunia.

" Hey who needs a third judge?" Darunia asked Link.

"You do" The producer said.

"Why?" Darunia asked the producer. "We can't do the show" something said in the distance. Dark Link came out of the distance.

"What are you doing here,'' Link asked while pulling out his sword.

"I here you need a third judge" Dark Link said.

"Yeah, we do… but what's it to you?" Link asked glaring him in the eye.

"I like cereal" Dark Link said.

"Okay?" Link asked. Then Zelda came in and asked, "Can I be the third judge?"

"FINE I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!" Darunia yelled looking angry.

"He, he, are you serious?" Dark Link asked.

"Yes, I am serious" Darunia said glaring at Dark link. Dark Link started to back away slowly.

"Scaredy-cat" Link said mocking Dark Link. Dark Link looked Link right in the eye. Link stared to pull out a mask that looked strangely familiar.

"Link, don't put that on!" Zelda yelled. But it was to late Link put on the mask.

"Augh, Augh, AUGH!!!!!" Link yelled. He has turned into-dare we say it? - Deku Link!

"Ah, Link how could you?" Zelda asked.

"Well it was fun to scream" Link retorted.

"WHAT?" Dark Link asked looking shocked.

"Hey, who doesn't like to scream?" Link asked everybody. Tons of mumbling came across everybody.

"I love to scream" Zelda replied to Link.

"Yeah" Everybody said altogether. Someone came in on them.

"Guys were on in 5.4.3.2.1" The guy said. "By the way my name is Gannon, the stage manager. HAVE FUN!'' Everybody gasped, and Link started to pull of his mask. "Wait what's your name?" But he was already gone.

"Hey, did you catch that guy's name?" Link asked. Nobody said a word. "

''Judges up to the judge's stand" a voice called from behind the curtain. The judges, Link, Dounias, and Zelda, went to the audience and took a bow.

"Well hello everybody" Link said.

"Today we are going to judge the finalists to the end" Darunia said.

"And our first contestant is" Zelda said. "GANNON!" They all screamed at once.

The crowd went wild while Gannon walked onto stage.

Darkgannon: Hey guys, does anybody have any songs for Gannon, Malon, and Dark Link and any other character that I don't know about. Just say a song that matches their appearance. R&R please. Also I would like to thank my older sis who helped me with the grammar and stuff.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda but shall very soon

"Gannon is up and he shall be singing What I've Done by Linkin Park ''

Zelda said. As the crowd clapped for Gannon to come on stage, Link put on a mask.

Gannon staid behind the curtains , because Link put on the Fierce Deity mask.

Darunia told him to take it off but Link slashed him with his sword.

Darunia fell down bleeding all over the place. Link started to kill Darunia.

Just as Link brought down his sword Zelda sang. She sang Zelda's Lullaby.

Link took off the mask looking woozy and sat down in his chair.

Once he saw Darunia he asked " Darunia what happened?'' Darunia jumped at Link.

" I'm gonna kill you!!" Darunia yelled and punched Link. "Get off me!!" Link yelled.

Finally Gannon came out and shot them with a energy ball. They both flew back.

"STOP NITWITS!" Gannon yelled with fury in his eye. The crowed cheered for him.

"Really it was no big deal" He said. " Shall go back to Zelda Idol" Zelda asked.

"Yeah Yeah" Link said. "Sure" Darunia said. "Gannon start singing" Link said

In this farewell there's no blood there's no alibi 'Cause I've

drawn regret from the truth of a thousand lies

So let mercy come and wash away what I've done

I've faced myself to cross out what I've become erase myself

And let go what I've done Put to rest what you thought of me

Well I cleaned this slate with the hands of uncertainty

" Thank you Gannon" said Link. "Yes good" Zelda said. Darunia sat there laughing.

" Next is Impa" said Link. Impa appeared on stage like magic.

Thank you for reading Zelda Idol number 2 R&R PLEASE!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, Nintendo does

Darkgannon: Well let's go on to the story

Link said " Impa on … whoa! That was fast" "Impa will be singing Hate Me by

Blue October.

"Impa start!" Darunia said to Impa.

I have to block out thoughts of you so I don't lose my head  
They crawl in like a cockroach leaving babies in my bed  
Dropping little reels of tape to remind me that I'm alone  
Playing movies in my head that make a porno feel like home  
There's a burning in my pride, a nervous bleeding in my brain  
An ounce of peace is all I want for you. will you never call again?  
And will you never say that you love me just to put it in my face?  
And will you never try to reach me? it is I that wanted space

Hate me today  
Hate me tomorrow  
Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you

"Well thank you Impa" Zelda said. "Yes, very… interesting" Link told Impa.

Darunia was more serious this time. "That was very… good?" Darunia said with mixed feelings.

"Alright who's next?" Zelda asked. "I am!!" Ruto said. "Hi Linkie" Ruto said admiring Link.

"Augh" Link said disgusted. "Ruto will be singing She will be loved by Maroon 5.

"Go ahead" Darunia said.

Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else

I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved

"I sang that for myself" Ruto said. Right then she burst into tears. "Some get her off the stage" Link said. "Bye Linkie" Ruto said through hear tears.

Thank you for reading Zelda Idol Now to review it!!!

I know Darunia didn't talk much, he didn't because he doesn't like Impa or Ruto.

R&R R&R R&R R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey sorry about that long break I forgot about Fan Fiction altogether

.Disclaimer: I do not own Legend Of Zelda

Chapter 4

"Alright we are about to eliminate some people" said Link. "This is a very sad moment" Zelda said.

"But all the judges have come to a conclusion" Link said. "The people going to the final round…" Darunia said.

"Impa" said Zelda. Impa was smiling a little. "And Ruto! " Link said. Ruto was jumping with joy.

"So goodbye Gannon" Darunia said. Gannon was really angry. Then he walked off the stage.

People booed him. "Everybody stop" Zelda said. "Ruto you'll be going first" Link said.

"Ruto will be singing Barbie Girl?" Link said confused.

"Yes" Ruto said.

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a blond bimbo girl, in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly  
You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,  
kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

(uu-oooh-u)

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,  
hit the town, fool around, let's go party  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)

"That was very disturbing" Darunia said. "Yes, Darunia" said Link. "Creative" said Zelda.

Sorry it took so FREAKING long

Please don't flame me

R&R please, please, please


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys I'm back

Zelda: Weirdal220 owns nothing

Me: who let her in

Zelda: I did

Chapter 5

"Well were back" said Link. "Last time some people got eliminated" said Darunia. "Sorry Gannon" said Zelda.

"And Ruto sung her heart out also" said Link. "Dude you're starting to talk about Ruto a lot" Darunia said.

"Yeah" said Zelda. "Well, she is kinda hot" said Link. "WHAT!!" screamed Zelda.

Ruto started to run out on stage, but the guards stopped her. "Linkie, I LOVE YOU" Ruto said behind the guards.

"Doesn't everybody" said Link. "Yes" said Zelda. "Back to the show" said Darunia.

"Link, I have a song to sing to you" said Zelda. "Go ahead" said Link.

I believe in miracles  
Where you from  
You sexy thing  
I believe in miracles  
Since you came along  
You sexy thing

Miracles right before my eyes  
You sexy thing got me hypnotised  
Don't stop what ya' doing  
What ya' doing to me  
My angel from above lying next to me  
How did ya' know that I'd be the one  
Been a long time coming only just begun  
Doing all the things that makes my heart sing  
Keep doing what you're doing you sexy thing

How did ya' know I needed you so badly  
How did ya' know I gave my heart gladly  
Yesterday I was one of a lonely people  
Now you're lying next to me  
Making love to me

I believe in miracles  
Where you from  
You sexy thing  
You sexy thing  
I believe in miracles  
Since you came along  
You sexy thing

Only yesterday I was on my own  
Just another day later my mind was blown  
You sexy thing come into my life  
Forever and a day it feels so right  
How did ya' know that I'd be the one  
Been a long time coming only just begun  
Doing all the things that makes my heart sing  
Keep doing what you're doing you sexy thing

How did ya' know I needed you so badly  
How did ya' know I gave my heart gladly  
Yesterday I was one of a lonely people  
Now you're lying next to me  
Making love to me

I believe in miracles  
Where you from  
You sexy thing  
You sexy thing  
I believe in miracles  
Since you came along  
You sexy thing

Kiss me baby  
You sexy thing  
You sexy thing

Touch me baby  
You sexy thing  
You sexy thing

Kiss me baby  
You sexy thing  
You sexy thing

Touch me baby  
You sexy thing  
You sexy thing

Kiss me baby  
You sexy thing  
You sexy thing

Touch me baby  
You sexy thing  
You sexy thing

Kiss me baby  
You sexy thing  
You sexy thing

Touch me baby  
You sexy thing  
You sexy thing

You sexy thing

"WOW" said Link looking astonished. Ruto was looking mad. "I love you" said Zelda.

"Me too" said Link. Ruto was looking furious at them. While Zelda Link were looking at each other, Darunia said "Let's take a quick commercial break".


	6. Chapter 6

Hi I'm back. It has been a long time since I wrote again. Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda!

**Chapter 6**

"Well that commercial took a little longer than expected" said Link. "Way too long" Zelda said. "Well at least were back" said Darunia.

"Now its Impa's turn" said Link. Impa stepped onto stage and everybody cheered. "Hello Impa, how are you?" asked Zelda.

"I'm okay" said Impa. "That's good" said Link. "Okay on this piece of paper Impa is going to sing" said Darunia.

"Dead Car Battery Blues!" yelled Link.

One, two, a-one, two, three, fourWell I, can't go to the parkI can't go to workI can't do nothin'I gotta stay in my house like a jerkHow come I always loseMy car has blown a fuseOh yeahI got hydraulic fluid leakin' in my shoesAnd the dead car battery bluesYou know, can't visit my girlfriendI can't go to schoolI can't go anywhereGotta stay in my room like a fool'Cause I got grease in my hairMy Belvedere's in disrepairOh yeahI got hydraulic fluid leakin' in my shoesAnd the dead car battery bluesSo I, went to see my mechanicHe said, "Okay, now what is wrong"I told him my car wouldn't startHe said, "This shouldn't take very long"So he replaced all my plugs and my pointsAnd he looked at my carburetorHe took out my engine and turned it aroundAnd then seventeen hours laterHe looked at my headlights and said"Son, how long have these things been on"I told him, "Oh, about three or four weeks"He said, "Buddy, I know what's wrong""But I hate to be the one to give you the news""You got the dead car battery blues"So now I, can't go to my officeCan't work on my jobI might as well lock myself up in my roomAnd live my life like a slobHow come I always loseMy Belvedere has blown a fuseOh yeahI got hydraulic fluid leakin' in my shoesAnd the dead car battery blues

"Well that was interesting?" Link said confused. "Yeah, interesting?" Zelda said just as confused as Link.

"Well now we have to pick the winner" said Link. "This is the greatest moment of the Idol!" yelled Zelda.

"That's correct" Darunia said. "Audience, pick your choice" said Zelda. After a couple of minutes the audience picked their choice.

"And the winner is…Zelda?" Link said confused. "I won?" Zelda asked. "Yeah, I guess" said Darunia. "Yay I won" yelled Zelda.

"And that concludes our show" said Link. "Yep" said Darunia. Zelda was staring at her trophy and one million dollars.

"Goodbye everybody" said Link.

That was the rest of the show. R&R please!


End file.
